Harry Potter y el renacer de la luna Llena
by Sakimi
Summary: Todos creian que el ser oscuro habia desaparecido, hasta que tres desconocidas hacen una aparicion que cambia el rumbo de las cosas, el trio y alguien mas tendran que luchar para evitar q El Lord Oscuro cambie el pasado, el presente o el futuro, chap 3!re
1. capitulo 1: El principio

Hola!!!,aki estoy con otro fic, siento mucho no seguir el otro, es que por fin tngo mi block en mis manos y quiero publicar la historia, me gusta la forma que esta tomando mi historia en lo que llevo escrito en mi block, por lo que quiero compartirlo con ustedes, mis queridos lectores, para que opinen, maldigan, me tiren o tamates o en otro caso que les guste. Que lo disfruten. Si no entienden algo seguro con el tiempo lo entenderan, pues ire explicando las cosas, es mas casi siempre mis capitulos son largos por que explico mucho

Cap1

Harry Potter , conocido tambien como el "niño que vivio", se encontraba llegando a "la madriguera", casa de su mejor amigo Ronald Weasley, escoltado por algunos miembros de la orden, pues los ataques del Señor Oscuro no se detenian, los muchos que habian creido que hace 16 años todo habia acabado, se equivocaron, pues la cantidad de muertos era insuperable, el dolor y la angustia reinaban en la comunidad magica, extrañamente el ambiente siempre era tenso, todo el tiempo, no habia ni un solo momento de paz.

Volviendo a la madriguera, los Weasley, Hermione Granger y Harry Potter se encontraban ahí ya que el nº12 de Grinmauld Place se encontraba fumigado con poderosos gases q derribaban a cualquiera, este era un desesperado intento de la Sra. Weasley para poder deshacerse de cualquier bicho raro que quedara aun por la casa, ocasionando que tuvieran que desalojar la casa.

Harry!, querido, tu compartiras la habitación con Ron y usaras la cama de Percy, el se fue a su apartamento-

Los Weasley habian arreglado sus problemas con Percy, perop se quedo en su apartamento alegamdo que era lo suficientemente independiente para vivir solo.

Gacrias Sra. Weaslwy, ¿Dónde se quedara Sirius?-

El se ira al departamento de Remus-

¿¿¡¡Por que demonios me traje tantos libros!!??, ¡¡HAA!!

Hermione en su intento desesperado de llevar su baul de ropa y su baul de libros a la vez cayo cerca deHarry(que creian , ¿Qué en uno solo le cabía su biblioteca y la ropa?), este como no tenia nada que llevar se ofrecio a llevar uno de los baules, obviamente q Her le daria el liviano, asi que rápidamente agarro el de el de libros, eso si, maldiciendose mentalmente por el peso del baul.

Hermione.....¿se puede saber que tantos libros llevas aquí?- pregunto Harry un poco adolorido

Pues....los de lectura ligera- dijo sonriendo divertida

¡¡lectura ligera!!!- pregunto perplejo

llegamos- dijo deteniendose enfrente de la puerta del cuarto de Ginny

Harry entro y dejo el baul cerca de la cama de Herm y cuandoiba a salir..

¡¡PUMP!!

Cayo encima de Hermione, los dos conectaron sus miradas, viendo detalladamente la mirada del otro, como queriendo que si tenia que morir eso seria lo que querrian ver en su ultimo aliento de vida..

Hermione Granger!!!, te estaba bus....

Era Ginny la que habia entrado a la habitación, se asustaron tanto que mas rapido que un rayo se encontraban parados a una distancia prudente uno del otro y mas rojos que un tomate.

Harry:¡ Maldita sea!, ¡sera que no se lo podre decir nunca!, verdad , hay un pequeño problema, ¡Ron esta enamorado de ella!, pero ella no lo esta de el, aquella noche me dijo que le gustaba otro, ¿Quién sera?, ¡cuando lo sepa lo mato!, no, no puedo hacer eso, si ella lo ama, no puedo entrometerme, ¿¡pero quien sera el maldito!?, pero, cambiando un poco el tema, ¿¡Como le dire a Ron que amo a Hermione, como decirle eso a mi casi hermano!?, ahora me recuerdo de esa noche, cuando no le pude decir que la chica a la que amo es ella y que ella me dijo que amaba a ese chico, lo unico que me dijo de el fue que es de Gryffindor (estupido el chico, ¿no creen?)

He....bueno.....¡hola Herm! ¿Cómo estas?,entremos a mi cuarto-

Pe-

¡Ahora!, quiero que me cuentes que hiciste en tus vacaciones-

ok-

em....¡adios chicas!- dijo Harry mientras se iba tan rapido al cuarto de Ron que pareciera que estuviese persiguiendo la snicth en su saeta.

&&&& en el cuarto de Ginny&&&&

¡¡aaajajaaaaa!!, ¡¡que bien!!, ¡¡confiesa picarona!!,¿¡Por que no me dijiste que te gustaba Harry!?- dijo Ginny emocionada saltando en la cama de Hermione

¡shhhhh!¡Ginny!!, ¡¡sabes que es mentura!!, ¡yo no podria hacerte eso!!- dijo herí con tristeza

¡¡¿QUE?!!, ¡¡y yo pense que eras inteligente!!, ¡¡herí!!, ¡¡a mi no me interesa Harry, hace tiempo te dije que estaba con Dean!!!!-

¡¡¡¡¿¿QUEEEE??!!!!, ¡Virginia Weasley!!, como es posible que no me hallas dicho nada sobre eso!!!!- dijo la nvoz de Ron desdela puerta

por eso mismo!!!, por que sabia que reaccionarias asi, ademas no tengo por que avisarte nada!!-

claro que si!!, soy tu hermano!!!-

suficiente!!, a que viniste Ron?- dijo hermione dando la discusión por terminada

ha!, la cena esta lista chicas

vamos!!- dijeron las dos a las vez y saliendo corriendo dejando a Ron solo, pues estaban desfalleciendo del hambre

Cenaron tranquilamente, todo el mundo metido en una conversación con la persona que tuvieran mas cerca. Al día siguiente una persona de revueltos cabellos y una cicatriz en la frente se levanto al sentir que el sol heria sus parpados.

hasta que tre dignas a despertar!!!, parecia como si se teubuieran ègado las sabanas con pega prit (una pega de mi pais)-

lo siento, ¿Qué hora es?

Son las....

¡¡¡llegaron!!!, ¡¡¡llegaron!!!!, ¡¡¡al fin!!!!

Que fue lo que llego Hermione??

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Las cartas de Hogwarts ¡!!!1

dame la mia!!!- dieronlos dos a la vez

tomen- ella les lanzo los sobre

harry

hermione – dijeron los dos a la vez

hermione, tu carta no esta algo mas pesadade lo normal

eso mismo te iba a preguntar

harry ya se por que tu carta esmas pesada...- dijo ron con incredulidad- E...eres....¡¡¡ERES PREMIO ANUAL!!!!-

entonces.....entonces.....- hermione habrio con los dientes el sobre de Hogwarts - ¡¡¡¡¡YO TAMBIEN SOY PREMIO ANUAL!!!!!!, YUHOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!- Hermione empezoasaltar de felicidad en la camada Ron

hermione!!, bajate!!!, te puedes caer!!, HERMIONE!!- bramaba Harry, que al vez que no lograba nada- que mas das!!!- se subio a la cama y empezo a saltar con hermione mientras reian por que Ron les gritaba

Ron no seas asi!!, sube!!!!- grito hermione- sube va....- paro de hablar se le habia ocurrido una idea

Que pasa hermione??- pregunto Harry deteniendose enfrente enfrete de herí

Tengo una idea...

Haber, descocadaidea se te ha ocurrido ahora- dijo Ron con impaciencia

Hary...

¿si?

TE QUIEROOOOOOO!!!!!!-la chica se lanzo encima de Harry , se cayo de la cama abrazado a una divertida hermone, cerro los ojos esperando el impacto con el piso, pero....al ver que nunca llego abrio los ojos

Pero que demo....., oye aterrice sobre algo suave...

Soy yo idiota!!!!- dijo Ron debajo de Harry

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!, YO Y JAJAJAJA...Y LUEGO JAJAJAJAJA!!!!, Y RON JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!- hermione reia histericamente al ver las caras que habian puesto sus amigos

Hermione...entiendo que te de gracia....pero.....PODRIAS QUITARTE DE ENCIMA DE NOSOTROS!!!!!!!- bramo Ron ya harto de la actitud de Hermione

Luego de que Hermione se quito de encima de Harry y Rony estos se encontraban de pie...

hermoone, estas loka o que?!, el estar seis años metida dentro de la biblioteca te ha afectado!!!- dijo Ron

pensadolo bien, pienso que el hecho de ser amiga de ustedes seis años, es un trauma que no he podido superar

ja ja, que graciosilla se ha puesto la niña- dijo Harry sarcástico lanzándole una almohada

oye!!!- se quejo la premio anual

harry- dijo Ron

que?

Mira, hedwig!, pero....tu no le mandaste cartas a nadie......

Que extraño, yo la vi ayer en su jaula

Hermione mientras ellos hablaban fue a la ventana y le abrio a hedwig, tomo el mensaje y lo leyo

Harry, creo que deberias leer esto

A ver...

Harry potter:

Te queremos ver hoy en el Callejón Diagon, tenemos cosas importantes que comunicarte. Nos veremos en la heladeria

Atentamente

Las merodeadoras.

Chicos, vistanse!!!,nos vamos al Callejón a comprar los utiles!!!!- grito la Sra. Weasley al pie de la escalera, al escuchar esto, los tres chicos se miraron, y salieron corriendo a vestirse para no llegar tarde a las cita de las que se hacian llamar "las Merodeadoras"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

hola!!!!!, si les gusto, espero sus reviews, y si no les gusto espero sus tomatasos.

Para las personas que leian "Mi niña":

Siento no continuar el fic de mi niña, lo que pasa es que tenia ideas muy buenas para ste, el otro el primer capitulo se me ocurrio cuando pensabaen este fic. Espero que este fic les guste, puede que no me tarde mucho en actualizar,pues la primera parte de la historia (que es larga) ya estaescrita, solo le tengoque arreglar unascosas, bueno muchas, pues cambie la base de la histria, para poner algo mucho mas interesante, y como yo odio que cuando empiezo a leer una historia no explican por que demonios sellama asi.....sigo el cap, jeejejejeje

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Llegaron al Callejo Diagon, compraron todos los utiles, y luego, cuando la Sra. Weasley les dijo que pasearan que tenia algo pendiente y se fue con Ginny

bien, vallamos a la heladeria- dijo Harry

vamos- dijeron los otros dos

Entraron a la heladeria, y buscaron con las mirada algunas chicas que les parecieran sospechosas

Bingo!- susurro Hermione a los otros dos mirando hacia una mesa que estan una esquina, tres chicas con capucha comian varquillas una de vainilla, la otra de chocolate y la otra de pistacho.

Hermoone-dijo la de la derecha como saludo

Ronald - dijo la de la izquierda

Harry – dijo la del medio

antes de que empiecen a hablar nosotras hablaremos- dijo la del medio

los hemos sitado aki para decirles que Voldemort (estremecimiento por parte de Ron) ha encontrado una forma d cambiar el pasado, pero de una forma que aunque lo intentemos, si lo logra, no lo podremos remediar- dijo la dela izquierda

Estamos hablando del renacimiento de la luna llena- dijo la de la derecha

Hace muchos años, millones, cuando el mundo estaba lleno de poblados, tribus y demás habitantes, existio una poblacion singular, que no se comparaba a ninguna tribu, sus costubres eran diferentes a las de los demas, es mas, eran muy parecidas a todas nuestras costumbres- dijo la del medio

Pero a diferencia de otros pueblos, estos eran regidos por un Dios malvado llamado...

Kristonium, el dios que conocia el pasado mejor que nadie, que escribia el presente y decidia el destino de cada persona, ustedes estan hablando de los Onishis, pero....¿quetiene que ver con Inglaterra?, ellos eran de Italia- interrumpio Hermione

A eso ibamos- dijo la de la derecha que habia sido interrumpida- los Onishis eran regidos por Kristonium, pero un dia llegaron dos forasteros que provenian deuntribu de Inglaterra, al llegar, al ver que los pobres Onishis eran maltratados y algunosmasacrados, junto con un Onishi decidieron poner fin a eso-

Ellos lo enfrentaron, y antes de que lo vencieran les dijo- dijo kla de la izquierda

"Dentro de cientos, miles, quiza millones, llegara un mal que se cernira sobre sus tribus, el causante de ese mal sera el unico que podra utilizar el libro del tiempo, capaz cambiar el pasado, el presente y el futuro, pero los unicos que podran evitar que esto suceda, seran sus descendientes, en conpañia de tres almas nobles y el igual delmalechor"- Termino la del medio

Es decir...- dijo Ron

Un momento antes de descubrir quien e quien, primero digannos, ¿Quiénes son ustedes para que podamos confiar es ustedes?- dijo Harry

Las tres chicas se pararon y se quitaron las capuchas la de la derecha era una chica de cabellos marron con miel, y ojos de un color parecido , la de la izquierda tenia el cabello marron con mechas amarillas y los ojos color café dela misma estatura que la otra, la delmedio era mas alta que las otras, de cabello color rubio ceniso y ojos azul con verde, que, extrañamente, a veces se veian grises.

Yo soy Lalaine Chamrling, descendiente de Eric, no habia apellidos en esa epoca, pero la transmisión de esa historia de generacion en generacion nos da a entender que nosotras tres somos las descendientes- dijo la de la derecha con una sincera y dulce sonrisa (N/a: Esa eres tu mi querida Beatriz!!!!)

Yo soy Sofia White descendiente de Mike, el otro forastero, encantada de conocerlos- dijo con , tambien, con una dulce y sincera sonrisa (N/A: Y esa eres tu mi querida Carlitaaaa!!!!!)

Y yo soy Erin Cóppola, descendiende de Franchesco, Shaman del pueblo de Onishi- dijo con una cariñosa sonrisa y mirandolos a los ojos (osea uno a la vez, ni modos que tenga 3 pares de ojos)

Les creemos, pero ¿para que nos llamaron?-dijoRon

Entendemos que Harry es el igual de Voldemort, pero no creo que nosotros seamos las almasnobles- dijo Hermione haciendo caso omiso de la mueca que habia hecho Ron

¿Y quien dice que no?, ¿no te consideras un alma noble?, pues a diferencia de ti nosotras si creemos quelo son- dijo lalaine

un momento, ellos son dos almas nobles,¿no nos falta una?- pregunto el inocente Harry

aquí estoy-dijo una voz detrás de las chicas, ellas se movieron y aparecio Draco

Draco!, amigo mio, como estas??!!- dijo hrry chocando la mano con el y hacwercando el hombro y lo mismo izo Ron (se entiende no?, saben como se saludan la panitas, los mejores amigos)

Draco!, como es eso que eres la cuarta alma, y por que demonios no respondistes mis cartas!!!, ya me estaba preocupando!!!- le reprocho Hermione

Siempre es asi?- pregunto Draco a Harry quien se rio, hace uyn año que eran amigos, desde el sexto curso, en el que Draco traiciono a su padre, se cambio a Gryffindor, cambio su actitud ,y se volvio super amigo del trio dorado de Hogwarts

No cambien el tema! esto es importante!- dijo Erin pegando la mano fuertemente en la mesa asustando a todos

Tranquila Erin!, golpear la mesa no soluciona nada!- dijo Sofia alzando la voz

Pues que quieres que haga si ellosno prestan atención y eso ocurrira en exactamente 10 meses!!!!

SOFI! ERIN!,NO EMPIECEN!,NOS NI EL LUGAR NI LA HORA!!-Bramo fuertemente Lalaine

Si...- dijeron Sofi y Erin al mismo tiemposentandose regañadas

Que eslo que ocurrira en 10 meses??- pregunto Harry

Lalaine, dime por favor que no es lo que estoy pensando!,dímelo!- dijo que un murmullo apena audible para los de su alrededor

Eso es lo que me temo Hermione, eso es lo que va a suceder...-dijo Lalaine con pesar

Que es lo que va a suceder?- pregunto Ron que estaba como perdido

En 06 meses anunciaron que habria eclipse lunar- dijo Hermione todavía procesando lo que estaba pasando

En ese eclipse la luna renacerá con todos sus poderes, cambiara de color y también con ella, el clima y las mareas, cuando debería hacer calor habría un frio digno del polo norte y viceversa, esto solo los siguientes dos meses al eclipse- dijo Draco

Luego las noches duraran mas que los dias, habra veces en que no habra dia, sino pura oscuridad y estrellas como en la noche, eso pasara en el noveno mes, luego,...- dijo Lalaine

en el décimo mes, todo volverá a la normalidad, pero el 1 de julio, la luna estará completamente alineada con los espejos del espacio, liberara su poder, rebotara a los espejos y...-dijo Sofia

llegara al templo escondido de Kristonium y si los elementos necesarios son reunidos alli, renacera el libro del tiempo, y no podremos devolverlo para que no regrese nunca amenos de que nos preparemos para la batalla , y que nosotras tres y Harry entrenemos nuestros poderes, los tuyos apareceran en unos dias, ya lo veras- dijo Erin parandose

Pero tenemos una desvetaja- dijo Draco preocupado

Cual? -dijo Hermione

Que Voldemort ya esta al tanto de esto, y sabe donde esta el templo y ademas tenemos otro problema-dijo mirando interesado porla venta

Mas? – dijo Ron con cansancio

Mortifagos...- dijo alejándose de la ventana para que los demás vieran

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

hola!!!!! Wow!no creo que eso tan poquito me hallatomado tanto tiempo, estoy cansada, sonla 1:33 de la mañana, tengo sueño, sime mandan reviews, asi sean amenazas demuert4, los aceptare, Kagomekinomoto11 (es asi tu nik no), y KagRinAdriana, es decir carlita y ea, les dedicoenteramente este cap, aunque segurote van a decir que nolovoy acontnuar comolos otros, equivocan, pues ya tengo planeadoel fianal, el desarrollo de los acontecimientos y clara, el principio!!!. Y javiera si estas leyendo esto, te digo que tambien este cap va dedicado a ti, no se por que, pero siento que te conosco mas delo que creia conocerte, aunque no hallamos hablado mucho, me caiste de lo mejor y aunque se que los harryx herí no te gustan mucho, quisiera que lo leyeras

LAS QUIERO UN MONTON A LAS TRES!!!

Y TABIEN A MIS APRECIADOS LECTORES!!!!

YA TAMBIEN AMO LOS REVIEWS!!!!

Y SI ME DEJAN REVIEWS, PUEDO TEMINAR QUERIENDO AL GRILLITOQUE ME TIENE HARTA DESDEHACE RATO!!!!

Por ciertotes queria decir, que enete fic, no solo tratarela relacion entre arry y herí, pues me parece un poco aburrido hablar solo de ellos, asi quequiseagregar accion a la historia, me imagina KagRin que te diste cuenta

LOS QUIERO!!!!!

PERO TAMBIEN QUIERO A LOS REVIEWS!!!

DEJEN REVIREWS!!!!


	2. capitulo 2: mortifagos!

Mortifagos?!- dijeron todos dirijiendose a la ventana para ver mejor

hay que ir- dijo herí agarrando a Ginny de la manga- hay que ayudar a lñas personas-

vamos- dijeron todos menos harry

no, tu no vas, tu te quedas- dijo harry

callate y vamos -dijeron lalaine y Erin empujandolo hacia fuera- es su deber ir-

por que lo dicen?-

ya lo entenderas- dijo lalaine empujando a Harry para que saliera, una vez afuera, era un caos, hombres y viejos defendiendo a sus familias, jóvenes y estudiantes que protegian a sus amigos y familiares, madres que protegian a sus hijos y hechizos volando por todass partes, y uno que otro cuarpo tirado por ahí.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sueltame Malfooooyyyy!!!!!!- bramo lalai mientras Draco la cargaba y salia corriendo

Al menos agradece sangre sucia!!-

Expelliarmusss!!!!!- Draco salio volando por american's Lalaine, en primera clase- y no vuelvas!!-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Protego!- Grito Ron

Gracias Weasley!- dijo Erin

No te preocupes, y llamame Ron-

Cuidado!- Erin se lanzo encima de Ron y lo empujo al tiempo que pasaba un rayo verde.

Gracias...-dijo Ron

Ni lo menciones...- dijo ÇRin rascandose la cabeza, nerviosa.

Erin!!!- grito la voz de Sofia

Que sucede?!- grito Erin, Sofia estaba muy lejos., llego al instante

Erin, levantate, no es hors de escenitas, tuve una vision, debemos encontrar a Granger!- dijo Sofia tan atropelladamente que Erin apenas entendio, erin se levanto rapidamente seguida por Ron

Que pasa con Hermione??- pregunto Ron

No tenemos tiempo, cuidate!- dijo Erin mientras se perdia en la lluvia de hechizos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry a tu izquierda!- dijo Herm, Harry se voltio a su izquierda, pero no habia nadie- No a la tuya!, a la mia!- muy tarde, un mortifago le cayo encima

No me ayudes!!- dijo Harry mandando a volar al mortifago.

Desmaius- Hermone aturdio un mortifago que se dirigia a Harry

Avada Kedavra!- grito una voz.

Protego!- grito Herm, el escudo llego a tiempo para proteger a Harry

Valla, valla, valla, que tenemos aquí, Potter- dijo olo ultimo como si fuera un insulto- y a la sangre sucia...-

Lucius!- dijo Harry con fingida alegria- ya te imaginaba por aquí,que raro no verte antes,¡ho!, quiza estarias....mmmm.. no se....¿sobornando al ministro?

Ya le di su parte este mes, y pensar que ni siquiera sabe que el dinero es de su propia camara, jajajjaja!!!-

Asi que fuiste tu Lucius- dijo Hermione con asco

Quien mas sangre sucia?- dijo Lucius

No le digas sangre sucia asqueroso mortifago-dijo Harry, que, no supo como, llego su mano al cuello de Lucius, quien comenzo a convulsionar, Harry lo solto, horrorizado de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

CRU...CRUCIO!!!-

Harry!- Hermione se interpuso entre el hecizo y Harry , se tiro en el piso y empezo a retorcerse del dolor

Llegamos tarde- dijo Sofia

Ve con Harry , yo tengo unas cuentas pendientes Lucius, sabes que por el honor de mi difunta familia debo hacerlo- Sofia se alejo uhn poco asustada, Erin llego frente a lucius que todavía intentaba recuperar el aliento.

Lucius Malfoy, Esposo de la difunta Narcisa Black, con un hijo que te odia por haberte convertido en un aesino sin corazon, mataste innumerables familias, entre ellas la mia- Erin puso su mano frente a la cara de Lucius- he de recuperar el honor de mi familia, y el mio, te condeno al peor de los castigos....vivir sin alma, la muerte en vida!- grito Erin con lagrimas en sus mejillas, ante la mirada atonita de Harry , Herm (no estaba del todo bien,. Pero seguia consciente) y Sofia., Erin cerro los ojos y lucius dejo de respirar entrecortadamente para pararse sin moverse, al cabo de unos segundo, se puso mas blanco que la nieve y una pequeña esfera azul salio de su boca Erin buscaba algo en su tunica, sin despegar la vista de Lucius

Erin!, detente!- dijo Draco detrás de ella que era ayudado por Ron, pues tenia la pierna rota, Erin se mantuvo de espaldas, aun mirando con infinito odio a lucius y a su alma que flotaba, suspiro

Draco, he de hacerlo, lo odio!, lo odio!, me despojo de mis padres y mi hermanito!!!, me quito a mi querido Jeremy!!!!, el maldito lo mato, y no solo a mi familia, tambien a la madre y al novio de Lalaine y al hermano menor de Sofia! MERECE MORIR!!!!- Erin se dio cuandode que sus rodilas pesaban mas de lo normal, y se dejo caer mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, lucius tambien cayo, inconsciente, pero aun con su alma.

Erin!- grito Lalaine, que recien habia llegado, se lanzo hacia donde estaba ella, en ese micro segundo, Lucius escapo, Lalaine llego a Erin y la abrazo

No pude Lalaine, no pude!!!- gritaba Erin abrazada de su amiga, al instante llego Sofia llorando tambien junto a las otras y las abrazo, el silencio reino por un momento, hasta que Draco empujo a Ron para que lo soltara y fue cojeando hacia a ellas, cuando llego se dejo caer, separa suavemente a Lalaine que no le dejaba hablar con Erin

Erin, escuchame, yo soy quien debo matarlo, yo jamas lo he querido, y lo odio por querer hacer de mi una replica de el, siempre me ha hecho infeliz, y tambien lo odio por hacer sufrir a tanta gente-

Malfoy que no entiendes!, mato a mi familia, a mi querido Jeremy!!, y el novio de Lalaine, Jarrod amaba a Lalaine y ella a el, no entiendes malfoy!!- erin lo agarro del cuello de la camisa- no entiendes!!!, no entiendes el dolor de perder de un ser querido, un ser amado!!!!, no sabes lo que se siente!!!, el dolor!!, la soledad!!!, no lo entiendeeeees!!!!!- grito Erin mientras lo zarandeaba

Erin, Erin, Erin!!!- Ron la agarro de lo hombros y la volteo- quiza algunos de nosotros no lo entendamos, pero en vez de cerrarte en eso debes seguir viviendo!-

Tu tambien lo debes hacer Lalaine!, sigue con tu vida- dijo Draco dedicandole una de sus hermosas sonrisa mientras le agarraba las manos- se feliz- dijo mientras la abrazaba

vamos levantense las tres, no hay nada que no puedo resolver un poco de helado- dijo una ya reuperada Herm

vamos- Erin y Lalaine se levantaron- vente Sofia, a ti tambien te amapuchamos (abrazamos pa los que no entiendan). Dijo Lalaine mientras ella y erin abrazaban sonrientes a una llorosa Sofia

oigan- dijo Sofia cundo empezaron a caminar- por que no mejor vamos por una cerveza de mantequilla-

o por un gran vaso de hidromiel!!!!- dijo Erin saltando

te lo dejo pasar por hoy, pero no te pases, quiero que te vuelva a dar un telele!- dijo Lalaine agarrandola por el codo para que no saltara.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

una vez en el caldero chorreante....

Salud!!!- dijo Erin levantando su copa con hidromiel

SOFIAAAA!!!!- grito Lalaine que intentaba que Erin no subier a la mesa a bailar

Que pasa Lalaine??- dijo sofia mientras llegaba de la manocon su novio que acababa de llegar Jarred, el primo de Jarrod.

NO SE SUPONE QUE TENIAS QUE CUIDAR DE ERIN!!- grito Lalaine que se habia cansado y habia dejado que Erin bailara encima de la mesa, mientras cantaba "I believe" de la película 1 de Shrek

Hoo!!!, sabia que algo se me olvidaba, jejeje- Sofia se solto de la mano de Jarred y agarro una botella de hidromiel-Erin!, mira lo que tengo aki, si bajas y te queda traquila, te la doy!- dijo Sofia, Erin bajo al instante, paso corriendo al lado de Sofia, le arranco la botella y se fue a sentar con Harry, Ron y una recuperada Hermione.

Hola!!!, ¿quieren hidro ¡hip!..hidromiel?- pregunto una Erin un "poco" tomada, a Ron y a Harry

no gracias- dijo Harry

oh vamos!, no seas, vive tu vida, desenrrollate!!!, no te matara!- dijo Erin agarrado el vaso de agua de Harry mientras lo vaciaba en el piso y luego servia hidromiel en el mismo- bebe- Erin le tendio el vaso, el lo tomo y tomo un trago

oye!, no esta nada mal- se tomo el vaso de un solo trago- dame mas

harry!- dijo Herm

Que?!, solo un poco mas-

El resto de la botella se la tomo Rom- dijo Erin mirando con profundo odio al pelirrojo que se tomaba su botella, a la cual le quedaba mas de la mitad

Te odio Weasley- dijo Harry dejando el vaso en la mesa

Tengo una idea!!!- dijo Ron

En serio??!!!, no me creo!!!, quien tiene una camara??!!, hay que inmortalizar este momentoo!!!!- empezo a gritar Hermione

Yo tengo una- Erin le tendio una camara a Herm

Muy graciosa Herm...- dijo el pelirrojo un "poco" resentido

O si tengo una, ¡¡¡Bailemos todos!!!!- grito Erin, jalo de la manga a Harry y a Herm y los puso a bailar juntos, luego, agarro la primera m,anga que vio y le tiro encima a Lalaine a esa persona, quien resulto ser...Draco

Erin que haces??!!!- pregunto Lalaine

No seas asi, baila o me pongo a cantar!!!!- amenazo Erin señalandola con el dedo

Bien, bien, bien, pero no cantes!- dijo Lalaine empezando a bailar al ritmo de la musik que habia puesto Erin, Erin en cambio siguió emparejando a todo el mundo hasta que llego ....Rion

Rion!!!, Hermanito!!!!, como estas??!!!- dijo Erin guindandose del cuello de su hermano

Has estado tomando, cuanto hidromiel te has tomado- dijo Rion seriamente agarrandola por los brazos, pero tambien preocupado.

Pues....-Erin intentaba contar con sus dedos- pues no se, preguntale a Lalaine o a Ron, ya perdi la cuenta- en eso llegaron Sofia

Sofia, Lalaine, expliquenme que paso, esta ves si que se ha pasado- dijo Rion preocupado, quien habia soltado a Erin y esta se habia unido a Harry y a Herm, y a Draco a bailar una cancion lenta con Ron.

Sofia le contaron lo ocurrido con Lucius en el Callejón, y que la habian dejado tomar, pues sabian que después de eso se sentiria mejor, pero no pensaron que se pasaria tanto.

bueno, ahora te presentare a los demas- dijo Sofia, cuando se voltio sintio que dos brazos la abrazaban por detrás

no te preocupes por ese pobre diablo, nos vengaremos de el, se vengara la muerte de tu hermano y de nuestras familias, ya lo veras- le dio un beso en la mejilla, la solto y se puso enfrente de ella, para ella el piso parecia MUUUY interesante, pues queria esconder el sonrojo de sus mejillas- ahora, ¿me permite bailar con usted señorita?- ella levanto la cabeza, aun sonrojada

Rion ...., sabes muy bien que...-

Si, lo se, y no me importa la verdad, te volvere a preguntar, pero no pienses en nadie mas que tu, ¿quisiera bailar conmigo señorita?- dijo mientras hacia una comica reverencia-

Por supuesto caballero- dijo dandole la mano mientras una amplia sonrisa adornada su cara.

Después de horas y horas de bailar, reir y jugar, fueron a Grinmauld Place, pues la fumigación habia acabado y sus cosas ya estaban halla.

Rion!, ven a darme una mano, a tu hermanita le hizo efecto el alcohol!- grito Harry al lado de una mesa cargando a Erin con ayuda de Ron

Que le sucedio- dijo Rion preocupado

Pues estabamos hablando hasta que se recosto por un momento en la mesa y pues...se quedo dormida- dijo Ron mientras le acariciaba una mejilla a Erin

He, Ron?, me la devuelves??- dijo Rion

He?, si, si ,si- dijo ron mientras la colocaba entre lo brazos de Rion.

Vamos- Rion tomo un puño de polvos flu- numero doce Grinmauld Place- dijo claramente, luego sintio un poco de calor y luego unas manos que los jalaban al exterior

Que le ha pasado?- preguntaron Lalaine y Hermione que eran las que Habian llegado antes

Se quedo dormida la muy loca, la voy a llevar a su cuarto, ¿luego la cambian?, no quiero que duerma con esa ropa sucia- dijo mientrs subia las escaleras

Y Erin?- pregunto Ron

Rion la llevo a su cama, nosotros nos vamos, en un rato bajamos a comer, tenemos que ver si despertamos a Erin para que Rion no se preocupe

Rion, Rion, Rion, no he oido a ustedes tres hablar de otra cosa que no sea Rion en las ultimas dos horas

Madura Ron- Sofia le empujo la cabeza con un dedo (se entiende¿no?) y subio junto a las otras dos a la habitación con Erin que compartian mientras Rion bajaba.

Mi hermanita ya se desperto, me echo por que se iba a dar una sucha fria- dijo Rion riendo- yo diria que fueran, no vaolla a ser de que se caiga por que vea doble-

Quitate Rion- Sofia le empujo para seguir subiendo

Estas de mal genio ¿no?- dijo Harry que veia junto con Ron detrás de ella

Susceptible quiza?- dijo Ron con picardia

Mueranse- dijo Lalaine mientras subia arrastrando a las otras

No creo que seas capaz de desearme eso a mi,¿o me equivo Lalaine?-

Malfoy- dijo mientras se volteaba preocupada, bajo hasta el y le puso una mano en la frente- ¿no estaras enfermo?, ¿estas seguro que no te llego algun hechizo?

Estoy bien- le agarro la mano que ella tenia en su fente- ¿Por qué me haces esas preguntas?

Ha!, olvidalo- dijo mientras recuperaba su mano y empezaba a subir- crei haber escuchado que me llamabas Lalaine, veo que me equivoque..- dijo esto ultimo con tristeza mientras cerraba la puerta

Ron suspiro.- estas chicas van a cambiar nuestras vidas-

por que lo dices Ron?- pregunto –Harry mientras subia

Creo saber por que lo dices, mira el dia de ho, ha sido completamente diferente, y creo que este no sera el unico- dijo Malfoy

Y no me cayo muy bien ese Rion- dijo Ron

Y eso por que, a mi me parecio muy simpatico, y por lo que vi, las quiere mucho a las tres- dijo Harry

Mi tambien me parecio agradable- dijo Draco cuando llegaron al salon de abajo y se sento en un sofa

y las chicas son muy...

HAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!, QUE ME MATAN!!!!! ME MATAN!!!!- una figura paso corriendo a toda velocidad por enfente de l puerta del salon y se veia que estaba en toalla y tenia otra amarrada en la cabeza

VUELVE ACA!!!!, ME LAS VAS A PAGAAAAAR!!!!!!- chillo una persona que paso después que ella

YA VERAAAASS!!!!!!-grito otra figura que paso

TE MATAREEEEE!!!!- grito alguien que esta vez reconocieron como Hermione

CHICAS NO COMENTAN UN ASESINATOOOOOO!!!!!, QUE ME QUEDO SIN HERMANA!!!-grito Rion

Vamos a ver?- preguntaron los tres miestras se paraban

Vamos- dijo Harry mientras corria a la cocina

Econtraron a Herm, sofi y a lalaine con cucharas, cucharones y hollas, a Erin con una holla en la cabeza a modo de casco pues la toalla de la cabeza se le habia caido, y la toalla estaba muy atrás, pues Rion le dio una bata y se deshizo de la toalla, una holla en una mano y la varita en otra, y Rion en medio de ellas

que pasa aki, por que pelean?- pregunto Draco, todos comenzaron ha hablar a la vez

SILENCIO!- bramo Harry- una a la vez

Erin empezo a fastidiarme .....y luego empezo a fastidiar a las otras y le empezamos a lanzar cosas, y ella salio corriendo- dijo Lalaine

No tenias derecho a decirnos esas cosas!- ijo Hermione alzando la voz

Oye!, yo solo decia la verdad, decia que tu y

QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE TE CALLES, ESTUVISTE APUNTO DE...- grito Sofia

Lo siento- dijo ella poniendose un poco roja- es que a a veces se me olvida que hay mucha gente-

Pero ella tiene razon , lo que dijo era pura verdad

TU TE CALLAS!!!!- todas lo noquearon, pues le lanzaron todo lo que tenian a la mano, incluso las ollas (N/A: auuuch!!!)

YAAAAA!!!!, USTEDES SABEN QUE ES VERDAD!!!, SOLO QUE NO LO ACEPTAN!!!QUE NUEVO TAN AZUUL!!!!(N/A: quien sea Venezolana sabe lo que esto significa, sobretodo si escuchas la 92.9, jejejjeje!!!)- grito Erin mientras caminaba a la salida de la cocina

Hablando de verdades, yo se me muchas verdades tales como...- Erin voltio rapidamente haciendo que la olla se cayera y que su cabello salpicara un poco de agua

No te atreverias- dijo con un poco de ironia en su voz, clvando sus ahora verdes ojos (por falta de lez solar, cuando no hay sol se ponen verdes, hay veces que con el sol siguen verdes) en Lalaine- sabe que ya tambien se muchas cosas, es mas, haste se cosas de ti que ni te imaginas-

Me estas retando?, yo tambien se mucho de ti, mas de lo que crees- dijo con mucha seguridad en su voz

Ja!, nonos hariamos eo ¿verdad?- dijo sonriendo mientras caminaba hacia ella

No lo creo- dijo mientras se abrzaban

Problema resuelto- dijo Rion mientras se acercaba a Sofia, que se alejaba de el y Hermione recogia la cocina

Ayudean no!- dijo Hermione lo suficientemente alto para que todos la oyen, todos recogieron la cocina, mientras Erin se iba a cambiar

Oye Harry tu padrino no tendra alguna biblioteca por aki?- pregunto Erin cuando se cambio y todos estaban en el salon hablando

Si, me lo dijo en su ultima carta de la semana pasada, sube las escaleras hasta el tercer piso, da vuelta a la derecha, la 4 puerta a tu izquierda- dijo Harry

Gracias- dijo Erin- adios chicos, buenas noches- Erin subio al tercer piso, dio vuelta a la derecha, pero cuando contaba las puertas, la quinta le parecio muy interesante, pues en la ouerta habia un aviso

Biblioteca privada de Albus Dumbledore, no pasar- leyo Erin en voz baja mientras pasaba la llema de los dedos por la placa- El viejo no esta aki- probo la manilla, estaba abierta- y la puerta abierta- sonrio con malicia- y yo no tengo nada que perder- giro la manilla y su silueta se perdio en la oscuridad de la habitación

Pasaron las horas, como vieron que Erin no aparecia y no creian que volviera en un futuro cercano, todos se fueron a dormir, pasaron las doce, la una, las dos....a ola 2:35, un golpe seco se escucho en el pasillo derecho del tercer piso, un libro callo estrepitosamente en el piso

no lo puedo creer....es imposible......es totalmente imposible......alguna de nosotras lo sabria.....no lo creo...- susurraba la voz de una muchacha por las escaleras mientras corria con un libro bajo en brazo en el cual habia marcado una hoja con un pedazo de pergamino- chicas despierten!!!!- grito con desesperación

mas te valke que sea bueno- dijo Lalaine cuando habrio la puerta

creeme lo es, despierta a las

ya lo estamos- respondio una voz atrás

entonces vamos a la habitación de los chicos- Erin subio mas rapido que las otras por el nerviosismo, tenia la cara un poco roja, apretab fuertemente el libro y sentia un gran vacio en el estomago, toco la puerta, pero no espero repuesta alguna asi que entro- chicos levantense!!!!!- chillo

se puede saber que quieres- dijo Harry levantandose

ponte algo descente Potter!!!- le grito Hermione

las serpientes de colores con gorritos no estan de moda Malfoy- dijo Lalaine

Rion, buscate una pijama que no sea de ositos, me asustas, en serio- dijo Spfia

Basta!!- dijo Erin – es realmente importante, sera mejor que se sienten- todos le hicieron caso y se sentaron en la cama mas cercana a ellos- entre en la biblioteca privada de Dumbledore y

COMO?!-grito Lalaine

Ese no es el punto! -Dijo Erin desesperada sentando se en una de las camas- lo que averigüe fue que, el libro ya no esta en el templo, fue abierto en la edad media, en la epoca de las cruzadas, unos caballeros de la iglesia se enfrentaron a los desendientes y a la almas y accidentalmente llegaron alli y lo sacaron, pero el libro fue escondido y por lo que parece, no fue utilizado, pero tnemos un seri problema, ademas de este...-

Todos intentaron articular una pregunta, pero nadie podia, hasta que por fin Rion reacciono y pregunto- ¿Qué puede ser peor que eso, no sabemos dond esta el maldito libro?-

si hay algo peor- Erin respiro profundamente- el eclipse se realizara en mayo, pues eso cambia todos los planes, incluso la fecha, y cuando suceda el eclipse, hemos de viajar en el tiempo, recuperar el libro y traerlo al pesente, pues si lo dejamos en otro lugar podria ser peligroso...-

entonces iremos- dijo Hermione levantandose y con toda seguridad

quien se se valla a acobardar que lo diga ahora antes de que nos sea un problema-dijo Ron

yo voy- dijeron todos a la vez levantandose, menos Harry

Erin..., voy con ustedes, pero me puedes decir ¿Quiénes eran lo herederos en la edad media?- dijo Harry

Erin suspiro con resignacion

temia que me preguntaras eso, y como me lo imagine, lo hiciste-paro un momento para ver si todos prestaban atención, y para su desgracia si, pues no le queria decir a todos, solo a Harry- Godric Gryffindor y sus hermanas eran los herederos, y las almas eran sus dos primos, su mejor amigo, y su esposa, Godric, era el que estaba marcado como el igual del mal, pues su peor enemigo era slythering.......y al parecer la historia se repite por completo, en casi todos los detalles a lo que sucedió en la edad, por eso me voy a robar el libro de Dumbledore, pero solo espero que el final sea diferente-

Por que lo dices?- oregunto Ron

Pues al final.......morian Godric con su esposa y sus hermanas- Erin se dejo cser en la cama, mirando con profundo odio al libro que tenia en sus manos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

HOOOOOOOLAAA!!!!, lo sientoooo!!!!!, no pude actualizar antes, por que mi maquina tenia un virus, luego tuve que investigar un poco sobre las cruzadas, luego no sabia como hacer el capitulo y otras cosas mas, y tambien que NO me SENTI MUY MOTIVA con la POCA GENTE QUE DEJO REVIEW, bueno solo una persona me dejo una, y te lo agrdesco mucho, al menos HAY PERSONAS que aprecian MI historia, me dejan un review si???

Se me olvidaba, queria aclararles que HARRY NO ES EL HEREDERO DE GRYFFINDOR, que Godric sea el heredero de la edad media no quiere decir que Harry sea el heredero de Gryffindor y bueno el libro se lo queda Erin para consultar para cualquier duda, no vallan a creer que es una ladrona

Aquí esta unas partes del proximo cap

&&&&&&&&&&

Elbsvi sal de nustro vagon por favor- dijo Rion

Fuera de aquí Doxie asqueroso, nos contaminas el vagon- dijo Lalaine

Y también saca a tus dos pequeños microbios acompañantes, es que a veces la idiotez que es muy fuerte se puede pegar- dijo Sofia

Y si no que- dijo Elbsvi

Quieres una nariza nueva?, te la puedo dar con mucho gusto- dijo Erin mirando su puño cerrado (obvio) con una sonrisa.

No te atreverias

Quieres probar- dijo Erin levantando le cabeza cxon el puño en alto y una sonrisa maniaca

&&&&&&&&&&

Cóppola, Chamrling, White, Granger, el Director las espera en su despacho- subieron por la escalera giradora (es asi no, o es rotatoria, bueno ustedes entendieron)

Que paso abuelo!- dijo Lalaine tirandose en uno de los sofas

Lalaine!- di Herm inadignada

Que mas viejo- dijo Erin mientras abrasaba a Dumbledore – abuelo, crees que Minerva me regañe si me pinto las puntos del cabello de rojo?

No te peocupes, es mas a ella le gusta mucho el rojo, quiza le gusten

Erin!-

Hola abuelito!, mira te compre un nuevo objeto extraño, una tetera que pronostica el tiempo, pero au no consigo que esta carcacha diga la tempreratura del te- dijo Sofia mientras le daba unos golpecitos a la tetera- oye me agradan tus medias!, sobre todo la esnicth voladora!!!!

&&&&&&&&&&

revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewssssss!!!!!!

Pooooofaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!


	3. capitulo 3: recuerdos, golpes y borrache...

(N/A: quiro aclarar algo de lo que me acabo de percatar, no son dos almas nobles, son cuatro: Rion, Ron, Draco y Hermone)

Ring Ring Ring RING RING RING!!!

MUERETEEE!!!!!!- Erin agarro el despertador y lo lanzo a la pared, este, se hizo añicos

Mujer!!, que no puedes hacer algo en tu vida sin gritar tanto!!!- dijo Lalaine

Mmmmm.....¿no?- Erin se levanto, con mucha pereza, agarro su varita y se dirijio al reloj- perdona bonito, es que estrasabas con tu ring ring, reparo! – el reloj descuartizado volvio a ser uno

Idiota!!, que querias que hiciera un despertador,¿Qué bailara?- Sofia se incorporo rapidamente y le lanzo una almohada, que fue estampada en la cara de Erin

Ahora veras!!!- Erin se lanzo encima de Sofia y se empezaron a lanzar y pegar almohadazos mientras reian

Chicas.....

Toma!!!- Erin le lanzo una almohada a Sofia que ella atrapo

Chicas....

Ja!, mira que buenos reflejos tengo!

Si pero no lo suficientemente rapidos!!!- Sofia se volteo, pero fue muy tarde, Erin ya te habia pegado con una almohada de tal forma que se rompio y salieron plumitas

Chicas....

Toma!!1- Sofia lanzo una almohada que Erin esquivo

Chi....- una almota quedo estampada en la cara de Lalaine- CHICAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSS!!!!!!!!!WHITE! COPPOLA!, YA VERAN!!!! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!- Lalaine ya histerica y desesperada les empezoa lanzar todo lo que tenia su paso, camisas, medias, pantalones, plumas, tinteros (vacios), el pobre despertador (que mala vida tuvo), pero ellas lo esquivaban todo, pues las tres estaban en el equipo de quiddich (no se si se escribe así, y no tengo ganas de buscar en el libro).

No Lalai!!!!, no te pases!!!!- chillo Erin, pues Lalaine habia sacado el colchon de la cama-

HHHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!- Erin y Sofia salieron corriendo escaleras abajo- NOS QUIEREN MATAAAAAAR!!!!!!!- entraron a la cocina y todos se les quedaron mirando, de los adultos solo Remus estaba en casa.

Se puede saber que ocurre?, por que tanto escandalo?- dijo Remus con su tono tranquilizador

YO......EL....... ELLA...... ME LANZO.....LE....PEGO...Y ENTONCES ELLA....AGARRON ....Y NOSOTRAS...Y LUEGO....- decian a la vez las dos entrecortadamente mientrs intentaban respirar

Una a la vez- dijo Harry

Se empezaron a pelear me desesperaron y ahora tengo instintos homicidas- dijo Lalaine de trs de ella aun con el colchon

Haaa!!!- Sofia y Erin se escondieron, o intentaron, detras de la cafetera

Que hacen utedes tan felices, que no ce acuerdan de que....- Ron estuvo a punto de decir lo que paso la noche anterior, las sonrisas divertidas deaparecion en un instante de las caras de ellas, le dirijieron una mirada con el mas puro odio concentrado

Valla forma de arruinar la mañana Ron- dijo Erin pasando detrás de el para sentarse al lado de Draco, claro, no sin antes darle un sape (sape, golpe colleja como le llamen), en la nuca, Sofia y Lalaine hicieron lo mismo, pero con mas fuerza, y se sentaron al lado de Erin, comenzaron a comer en silencio, hasta que Sofia parecio caer en cuenta de algo que habia olvidado

Hoyes 31 de agosto!!!!!!- chillo parandose rapidamente, seguida de las otras dos

Valla, hasta que te diste cuenta tu solita, no hizo falta decirtelo- dijo Rion molesto

Que?- dijo ella tambien molesta- mala oche, no te voy a soportar que me hables asi- Sofia intentaba concentrarse en sus ojos, pues el muchacho, a causa del calor que hacia, se habia quitado la camisa, y pues, ustedes me diran.....

Has lo que quieras White- dijo con tono de indiferencia- ire a despertar a Ginny, se quedo conmigo ayer después de.....en fin, le dio mucho miedo y se quedo conmigo- dijo refiriendose a los chicos

Que hacia esa contigo!- le reclamos Sofia cuando Rion salia de la cocina, el se quedo parado de espaldas

Hey! Como que-

Callate ron- le interrumpio Erin

Pe

Solo callate- Ron le hizo caso al escuchar la seriedad de la voz de Erin

Eso no te importa White- dijo en un tono grave, aun de espaldas

Claro que si!- dijo Sofia agarradolo del brazo para que no siguiera caminando

Pues no deberia!, tu estas con Jarred, deberias preocuparte.....es por el- dijo con voz grave, pero Sofia pudo perceptir el toque de trizteza que tenia su voz, Sofia pudo sentir como su corazon se caia a pedazos, siguió agarrando con fuerza el brazo de Rion, empezo a disminuir la fuerza con que agarraba el brazo hasta que Rion se solto por completo y empezo a subir las escaleras, a los pocos segundos se escucho un portazo, Sfia sentia que el peso de sus rodillas es pezaba a aunmentar, se dejo llevar por el y callo de rodilla al suelo, mientras silenciosas lagrimas recorrian sus mejillas

Que paso chicos?- pregunto Ginny mientras entraba a la cocina por la puerta que daba al salon, Sofia escuch eso pero aun pareca etar ausente

Ginny tu no estabas en el cuarto de los chicos?- pregunto Hermione

Estuve hasta tarde habklando con Rion, pri luego me fui a mi habitación, pero eso fue antes de que Erin descubriera el libro- remus ya se habia ido al Caldero Chorriante

E...e...es decir ue....- dijo Sofia aun ausente

Si- dijo con desprecio Erin- la que se le viene a mi hermanito, Sofia se levanto, le limpio la lagrimas con un moimiento brusco, y corriendo a la habitación de los chicos con el cabello aun revuelto volando hacian atrás.

Antes en el cuarto de los Chicos

Rion cerra la puerta y se puso de espaldas a ella

por que lo he dicho, por que?!- le pego un puñetazo a la pared- ahora debe estar llorando, aunque no e escuchen sollozos, se que esta llorando, je!- una sonriza triste se dibujo en su cara- siempre ha sido su cualidad llorar en silencio para no molestar a nadie, no se por que lo hace- se puso una franela y luego siguió recostado de espaldas a la puerta hasta que- haaaaa!!!!- la puerta se abrio de golpe y el callo al suelo, una llorosa Sofia, lo agarro del cuello de la franela y la jalo para que se pusiera de pie, cuando estaba molesta no podia controlar su fuerza

por que?!, solo responde eso!!, por que?!- lo empujo- por que siempre haces eso siempre que hablo de Barred ha?, por que me haces sentir mal, por que?, por que?!, POR QUE?!- grito mientras lo empujaba a la habitación- solo responde eso, esa simple pregunta, por que?- dijo Sofia ya con la voz quebrada

por que?- repitio el con una triste sonrisa y con tono ironico- por que?!, ES QUE TODAVIA NO ENTIENDES EL POR QUE?!- bramo ya desesperado agarrandola por los hombros- QUIERES QUE TE DIGA EL POR QUE VERDAD?, PUES ESTE ES EL POR QUE . agarro un poco de aire – POR QUE TE AMO!, SI TE AMO!!!, PERO TU PASAS TODA TU VIDA OENSANDO EN ESE IMBECIL!!!, PRECUPANDOTE DE EL, HABLANDO DE EL!!!!1, PERO EL VERDADERO POR QUE QUE POR QUE TAMBIEN TU ME AMAS!!!!, LO SE sfIA, SE QUE ME AMAS Y NO PUEDE!!! NEGARLO, POR QUE ME AMAS TANTO COMO YO A TI! Y AHOAR YO QUIERO SABER EL POR QUE NO DEJAS A ESE TIPO DE UNA VEZ!!- le grito todo esto mientras caminada hacia la salido y terminaron los dos afuera, donde todo el mundo veia y oia el espectáculo, Sofia tenia una cara de cruda incredulidad, pero luego recorde el por que de muchas cosas

por que?!, quieres saber el por que?!, por si no sabes el ha perdido a un hermano!!! Y lo quiero mucho- se dejo caer al piso de rodillas con la voz aun quebrada y con lagrimas en sus mejillas- y Rion, no se que hacer esoty muy confundida!, se que te quiero demasiado, pero esotoy demasiado confundida como para saber si esto que siento por ti es algo mas que amistad!

Quiza esto te ayude- Rion beso los labios de Sofia con ternura, ella al pricio no reaccionaba de shock, cuando reacciono le correspondio, pero uego se separo bruscamente de el

Noo!!- Sofia se levanto y se encerro en el cuarto de chicos

Sofia!!!, dejame entrar!!!- Rion golpeaba la puertacon fuerza- por favor!!!- Rion seguia golpenado la puerta- suficiente!- Rion se separo lo suficiente y le pego una patada a la puerta, esta se abrió tal cual película de policias, estro y erro la puerta, al ver adrento vio que Sofia se encontraba tirada en el piso de rodillas a espaldas de el, un poco encorvada- So..

Te acuerdas de esto- dijo ella con una triste sonrisa mostrandole una foto en un albun

Si- dijo extrañado por la actitud de la chica- es de nuestro primer año en la escuela de Italia- dijo mientras se sentaba detrás de Sofia , de forma y manera que pudiera abrazarla por detrás (entienden no), los dos se quedaron en silencio viendo la foto

Rion?

Umm?

Me prometes algo- dijo con voz sonñolienta

Lo que sea

Nunca dejes de ser mi amigo, y por favor no me vuelvas a hablar asi..... me dolio mucho- Sofia se recosto del pecho de Rion

Te lo prometo- se quedaron en silencio

Rion?....- dijo ya un poco mas dormida

Que pasa?- dijo con ternura viendola a los ojos

Te amo, pero en estos precisos momentos..........no te puedo dar una respuesta- ella cerro lo ojos

Sofia?- Rion se dio cuenta de que Sofia se habia quedado dormida, la cargo y la acosto en su cama y le dio un beso en la frente (N/A: yo quiero uno así!!!! TT, lastima que hoy en dia quedan pocos de estos )

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

que abra pasado?- pregunto Harry

espero que hayan terminado bien- dijo Hermione que era abrazada por Harry

Oiga y ustedes porque tan acarameladitos?- dijo Erin que tenia un brazo apollado en uno de los hombros de Ron

Ha?- Harry no se habia dado cuenta de que abrazaba a Hermione- ho!, yo...he......fue un reflejo!- dijo Harry mientras los dos se separaban rapidamente lo mas ue podian y se ponian mas rojos que su pelirrojo amigo

Subimos?, me estoy empezando a preocupar desde que volvio a entrar Rion no he escuchado nada- dijo Lalaine que era abrazada por detrás a nivel de la cintura

Creo que no debemos, hemos de confir en ellos y que lo arreglen a solas, creo que sobrariamos si subieramos, no creo que se maten- dijo Draco levantando la cabeza de hombre de Lalaine

Oigan yo me voy, todos utedes como que se tomaron un filtro amoroso- Ginny se fue a la cocina a terminar su desayuno, todos empezaron a ver a su alrededor y vieron que Draco abrazaba a Lalaine, Harry y Hermione se agarraron de la mano y Ron abrazaba a Erin por la cintura, todos se separaron antes de que pudieran ponunciar Hogwarts, y mas rojos que nunca

Chicas!- Rion en las escaleras llamaba a Erin, Lalaine y a Hermione

Hermone suspiro y las tres comnzaron a caminar

salvadas por la campana- susurro Erin a las otras dos que sonrieron

que paso Rion?- pregunto Hermione preocupada

esta en una pieza verdad?- dijo Erin

Te juro que si le hiciste algo te castramos!!!- dijo Llaine amenazandolo con el dedo

No se preocupen, esta en mi cama durmiendo, vallan a consolarla y a hablar con ella, yo voy a salir, tengo que pensar- Rion se habia cambiado la pijama por un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca con unos zapatos puma, llevaba en ssu bolsillo la varita y su billetera, camino hacia la chimenea y agarro un puñado de polvos flu- Callejón Diagon!- Rion desaparecio entre unas llamas verdes.

pobre, no lo pudo dejar ir solo- Erin subio a su cuarto y en un segundo salio vestida con unos pantalones tres cuarto negros, un yersey gris oscuro, unos zapatos negros bolicheros y un bolso negro de medio lado (saben, los que se sostienen en nun hombre ¿saben?)(N/A: los que me conocen en persona saben que esa es mi pinta de siempre )

yo ire contigo- Ron subio se cambio y se fueron los dos

bueno quedamos nosotros- dijo Harry

se van a quedar ahí parados?- dijo Lalaine

ahí alguien deprimido halla arriba, consigan mucho helado y galletas de chocolate, y unos pañuelos desechables- Hermionee y Lalaine subieron corriendo las escaleras

Draco

Que quieres?- DRaco y Harry subin las escaleras cargados de cosas

Me puedes explicar por que no me fui con Ron?

Por que eres lento y estupido, nadie te creeria que eres buscador y capitan-

Gracias, lo tomare encuenta cuando te torture en las practicas- una sonrisa psicopata se asomo en sus labios

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sofia?- Lalaine habria con cuidado la puerta, al abrirla por completo encontro a Sofia sentada en la cama de Rion con el albun de fotos sobre la piernas mientras lo hojeaba, tenia puesta una camisa de Rion que seguramente se la habia puesto el cuando se quedo dormida para que no le diera frio- Sofia....-dijo Lalaine con ternura- estas bien, ya me imaginaba yo que estarias llorando- Lalaine se acerco corriendo y la abrazo

Sofi, te encuentras bien?- Hermione se sento frente a ella y Lalaine al lado de ella

Lalaine te acuerdas cuando nos conocimos todos?, recuerdo que al dia siguiente tuvimos clase de vuelo y yo me cai y Rion me cuido y estuvo en la enfermeria todo el tiempo cuidando de mi- dijo Sofia ignorando lo que le habian preguntado

Sofi se lo dijiste todo?- pregunto Hermione

Si herí e lo dije todo!- dijo ya subiendo la voz- todo, absolutamente todo!, y lo peor es que creo aun que sigue sin entender!!!!- Sofia ya fuera de si, lanzo el albun hacia la pared y empezo a llorar desesperadamente, en ese momento llegaron Draco y Harry se quedaron mudos en el puerta

Sofia no te pongas asi!- Hermione se acerco a ella y la abrazo para tranquilizarla, Lalaine fue a recoger el albun y los chicos fueron a donde Sofia

Estupido!, es un imbecil!, como es que todavía no entiende- Sofia se abia separado de de Hermione y tiraba todas las cosas de Rion al suelo, Draco la agarro de las manos y la abrazo fuertemente para que ya no se moviera mientras Harry le acariciaba el pelo para que se tranquilizara, cuando se tranquilizo Draco dejo de abrazarla y ella se fue a sentar en la cama con Lalaine y Hermione, seguida por los chicos

Sofi mira esto, es el primer año- señalo una foto donde estabn los 4 sonriendo mientras saludaban, Lalaine tenia el pelo ondulado en vez de los rulos que tenia ahora

Si, mira el segundo año!, jajajajajajaja!!!!, te acuerdas de la broma que te jugamos?- dijo Sofia

Como olvidarlo...- Lalaine se paso una mano por la frente

Que te hicieron?- pregunto Hermione

Pues precia que estos- señalo a Sofia- estaban aburidos y como tenian un marcador de tinta indeleble, es una tinta que no se borra con agua y jabon- exlico al ver la cara de Draco- me escribieron sus deseos para mi en la frente¡¡tuve que usar bandana en la frente todo ese verano!!!- todos irrumpieron en carcajadas menos Lalaine

Por que en tercer grado Rion, Erin y tu usaban guantes?- Pregunto Draco

Por su venganza- Sofia miro con odio a Lalaine- nos palmeo los dedos de las manos, estuvimos la mitad del verano con guantes hasta que se compadecio de nosotros y nos regreso nuestros dedos, el corazon no es de pìedra

Hola chicos- Ron entro por la puerta- se me perdieron en el callejón asi que decidi regrear, ¿Qué hacen?

Hablabamos de nuestros años en la escuela de Italia- dijo Lalaine- mira esta foto del año pasado!!- todos se acercaron al albun y vieron a Lalaine y a Erin haciendo de sus payasadas frente a la camara mientras en una distracción de Sofia Rion le movio la cabeza y la beso, Sofia se levanto y se drijio a la ventana, de pronto se olvido de todo intento de homicidio al ver lo que sucedia en el patio

Chicos.....-todos voltearon- sera mejor que vean esto- Todos se acercaron a la ventana y vieron a Rion y a Erin en la grama con muchas bortellas bacias a los lados y otras bastantes llenas, de hidromiel y otros licores

Por un mundo en donde el amor no duela!!- se le escucho decir a Erin, con voz de borracha

Asi se habla hermanita!, salud!-

Salud!

Hasta el fondo!- dijeron los dos a la vez y se tomaron una botell cada uno de hidromiel en menos de dos segundos

Ron por que vienes tan golpeado?-pregunto Harry

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Unas horas antes en el Callejón

Sueltame ron!- gritaba Erin en una calle del Callejón

No hasta que me escuches!!-

Que te escuche!!!QUE TE ESCUCHE!!- Erin seguia forceando- que hay que escuchar haa??!!! SI TODO ESTA PERFECTO!!!, CLARISIMOO!!!, vino la perra esa y...Y TE BESO!!! Y LO PEOR DE TODO , ES QUE LE CORRESPONDISTEE!!!!!!-

PUES ESA PERRA COMO TU LA LLAMAS ES MI NOVIA!!!, Y TU NO TIENES NADA QUE RECLAMARME!!!!

SI ES TU NOVIA ENTONCES PARA QUE ME SEGUISTE SI YO NO HABIA DICHO NADA!!!!, SI SE SUPONE QUE ES TU NOVIA NO DEBISTE HABERME SEGUIDO!!!

Y TU NO DEBISTE HABERTE IDO!!

SUELTAMEE!!!

NO!

QUE ME SUELTES

QUE NO!

GRRRRRRR!!!!- Erin gruño- SI NO QUIERES QUE TE CACHETEE O QUE TE ROMPA LA NARIZ SUELTAME!!!!

PUES INTENTALO!

A SI?- Erin le pego una cachetaba a Ron con su mano libre y cuando le solto la otra le pego una del otro lado y empezo a caminar, Ron reacciono y le agarro de la muñeca- te lo adverti Weasley- dijo mientras cerraba su mano en un puño

No te atreverias

A no?- Ron callo al piso con la nariz sangrando y Erin salio corriendo hacia el caldero chorriante, al llegar ahí vio a su hermano en una mesa tomando una copa de hidromiel

Que haces aquí?- pregunto el

Hermano, hazme un favor y no hagas preguntas, solo bebe- Erin agarro la copa de su hermanoy se la tomo de una- no merecemos una borrachera- se le vanto y le tendio una mano a su hermano- ven vamos al bodegón, ahí encontraremos todo lo que necesitamos- su hermano le sonrio, ella siempre sabia lo que le haria sentir mejor

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Vamos hermanito, entremos, ya hace frio- trastabillando un poco , varias veces a punto de caerse y varios tropezando con la puerta, al fin entraron al salon, Erin se sento en uno de los sillones grandes y Rion acosto su cabeza en su regazo

Erin no me has dicho que te hizo Weasley y por que tienes sangre en la mano- (todos los demas se encontraban en la puerta ecuchando)

Pueeees......shi me dash otra cervesa lo puedo pensar-

Se acabaron, ¡¡que desgrcia!!, que te he hecho yo Diosito para que me pgues asi?!- dijo Rion levantandose del sullon- me vas a contar o que?

Pues a ti si-dijo señalando a Rion- y a ti- dijo señalando a un lado de Rion- pero ti no, tu no me agradas- dijo señalando al otro lado de Rion

Hechalo!

Pues el becerro de Weasley se beso con la zorra que llama su novia, yo me fui, el me siguió- Erin bosteso y se acosto en el sofa- yo lo cachetee por que no me queria dejar ir, me volvio a agarrar el brazo y le rompi la nariz o eso creo-

Si!! si me la Rompiste!- dijo Ron entrando con los demas

Lalaine!!- Erin saliio corriendo y se lanzo encima de su amiga casi tirandola- tengo que contarte lo que nos sucedió!!, jugamos strip poker y Rion perdio sus pantalones!!! Y tuvimos que ir a comprar unos nuevos y todo el mundo lo miraba como un loco por que iba en boxer por la calle, y eso no es todo!!!-

Me agarre a puños con un sadico de un antro al que fuimos, aunque lo malo fue que nos sacaron-

Si!!, la piña colada que me estaba tomando estaba buena, oye!, creo que en la cocina hay para destornilladores (creo que se llaman asi, es vodka con jugo de naranja)- Erin le dijo a su hermano y empezaron a correr hacia la cocina

Noooo señorita!!!- Ron la agarro por la cintura y la levanto en el aire para alejarla de la puerta mientra ella pataleaba y le gritaba

No me toques Weasley!!

Erin por favor hacemos lo que quieras si después tu y tu hermano se van a dormir- dijo Sofia

Lo que sea?

Si lo que sea- dijo Hermi

Juguemos strip poker!!!

Esta bien

Empezaron la partida al cabo de una hora Harry y Hermione se habian retirado de la partida, ella con sujetador y pantaletas (o bragas como les digan), el en boxer, Rion se quedo dormido en un sofa con Sofia, Draco y Lalaine estaban en un sofa besandose, varios detornilladores, y unas cuantas cervesas estaban dando efecto, Ron vigilaba que Erin no cometiera una locura y Erin, que era la unica que conservaba su camisa estaba sentada en u sillon que habia acercado a la chimenea y miraba el fue fijamente, luego de un rato Draco y Lalaine se quedaron dormidos, esta dormida en el pecho desnudo de el, todos se habian vestido pero la camisa de Lalaine sa habia perdido y Draco le dio la suya, Rion y Sofia dormian en un sillon abrazados, al igual que Harry y Hermione que a diferencia de ellos habian conseguido unas mantas y Ron y Erin seguian igual que antes.

lo siento- dijo Erin de repente sobresaltando a Ron

que?-

que lo siento ok?, no te hagas el estupido a menos que lo seas- dijo con la cabeza gacha

no tienes de que disculparte, ha sido todo mi culpa, pues no ha sido lo que tu creiste, lo viste de otro angulo-

en serio?- dijo Erin levantando la cabeza y clavndo sus verdes ojos en los azules de Ron

si

pero no tengo que reclamarte, somos solo amigos- dijo volviendo su mirada al fuego

solo amigos...- repitio Ron en voz baja

has dicho algo?

No nada

El silencio reino

Ron?

Mmmh?

En serio esa...Luna....¿era tu novia?- dijo volviendo a clavar su mirada en la de el

No, no lo es

Aaaaaa...- Erin volvio a ver para el fuego y libero un suspiro de alivio

Te alegra?- dijo parandose y sentandose al lado de ella

En cierta forma si, ella no era para ti- dijo aun mirando hacia el fuego

Y entonces quien seria para mi?

No se...alguien ...

Como quien?

Como....nose...como.....

Como tu?- Erin voltio hacia el rapidamente y se dio ccuando que lo unico que lo separaba de el eran unos cuantos centímetros

Ro...Ron?- dijo con la voz ronca, el acorto la distancia que los sepraba rapidamense y la beso, ella se sorprendio pero luego le correspondio, ya con sueño se recosto de su pecho mientras el la abrazaba- que somos?

No lo se – dijo ientras arreglaba un mechon que estaba en su cara, ella levanto la vista para mirarlo a los ojos

No hagas que te vuelva a golpear, me dolio mucho hacerlo

Creeme a mi me dolio mas- de dieron un ultimo beso y se quedaron dormidos

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

QUE DIABLOS HAGO AQUÍ??!!!- grito Lalaine levantandose despèrtando tambien a Draco, quien le jalo el brazo y cayo en las piernas de el

Deja de gritar quieres?, despertaras a todos- dijo mientras la abrazaba

Lo siento- Lalaine le dio un beso rapido- pero no he hecho mi baul y Sofia y Erin tampoco- Lalaine se levanto y vio que los unicos dormidos en la sala eran Ron, Rion y Harry- voy a subir

No hace falta- Lalaine volteo y encontro a Erin y a Sofia- ya hice tu baul, ve a vestirte, tenemos que hablar con Draco- Erin se sento en el sillon que anteriormente estaban Draco y Lalaine, Lalaine se fue y Sofia se sento en un Sofa frente a Draco mientras el se sentaba en uno que habia detrás de el

Draco nosotras te......

Ya lo se Erin, creeme no te va a gustar lo que hiciste anoche con Ron

Cretino dime que hice!!!- Erin se levanto y apretaba el cuello de Draco

Cof cof cof!!........no...no tengo...i..idea.......me......quede...- Erin lo solto y se quedo parada mientras el aspiraba bocanadas de aire- dormido.....

Te odio- murmuro Sofia

Tu te quedaste dormida abrazada con Rion pero no paso mas nada entre ustedes, ni se gritaron, pero después me quede dormido con lalaine

Y nos puede explicar como es que ahora te besas con Lalaine?- dijo Erin

Pues....

&&&Flash Back&&&

Draco se tomaba su primera cervesa de la noche, mientras Lalaine agarraba a una enfurecida Erin que queria carse a piñas con Harry que le habia ganado con tramopa a Hermi en el estrip poker y el no lo queria aceptar, y para colmo a Hermione solo le quedaban el sostén y las bragas (lo pongo asi por si a caso no entienden que son pantaletas : P), luego Harry acepto su derrota y laline se fue a sentar al lado de Draco que habia dejado su cervesa por la mitad en la mesa

te la vas a tomar, soy la unica sobria aquí po que no he tomado gota de alcohol- le pregunto Lalaine mirando a Draco y señalando la cervesa

agarrala, no voy a querer mas- ella la agarro y se la tomo de una

Lalaine?- ya habian agarrado un poco de confianza

Dime-

Tengo una pregunta, me podrias contar la leyenda tal y como te la conto tu -madre?-

Claro, pero a que viene esa petición?-

No lo se, curiosidad?-

Hace muchos ños, en una pequeña aldea de la Italia, existieron tres personas que derrotaron a un mal indescriptible, pero por tal acto recibieron una maldición, el dia que ese mal regresara sus herederas sufririan las consecuencias y se convertirian en las subditas de ese mal, pero la hermana de ese Dios maligno, suaviso un poco la maldición, estas herederas estarian acompañadas de tres almas, un consanguinio (de la misma sangre, para los analfabetas) de unade las herederas y la mejor amiga de las tres almas para volver a purificar sus almas, ademas el igual mortal del Dios lo derrotaria en una batalla a muerte- Lalaine se quedo viendo hacia la ventana, y una lagrima callo por su mejilla, Draco se puso enfrente de ella y le seco la lagrama delicadamente

Que ocurre?-

Que falta una parte de la leyenda-

Cual?-

Que al final de todo, sempre una de las herederas y uno de los angeles muere, y tengo miedo de que si eso se cumpla, quien sea quien muera- otras lagrimas calleron por sus mejilla, pero las quito con su manga en un movimiento brusco-tengio miedo de ser yo, o que sea una de ellas, si pierdo a alguien mas no se lo que haria-Lalaine empezo a llorar y Draco la abrazo

No llores, no me gusta verte llorar- se separo un poco de ella para verla a la cara- puede que te veas preciosa, pero no puedo soportar verte llorar- le limpio las lagrimas y le dio un beso en la frente- recuerda que de la historia surge la leyenda, y que con los años que tiene esta puede que la hayan cambiado un poco solo para exagerar los detalles, no te preoupes, no dejare que nada te suceda- Draco le sonrio y ella se sonrojo

Oye no se supone que tu me odiabas?- dijo ella divertida mientras se secaba el camino que habian dejado sus lagrimas, le pus una mano en la frente- no, fiebre no es, que sera entonces?- pregunto Lalaine con una mano en la barbilla y mirando el techo como haciendo que pensaba

Por favor Lalaine ya dejate de...de...de eso!- Lalaine se habia acercado al rostro de Draco para verlo mas de cerca para que que era lo que le sucedia que se habia puesto tan rojo (ni que en la vida real fuese tan inocente, ups!)

De que?, no he hecho nada- dijo con exprecion inocente viendolo a los ojos muy de cerca- dime entonces que tienes, me estas preocupan- dijo ya con un tono de preocupación

Quieres saber?, en serio quires saber?- dijo con una sonrisa picara

Si quiero!, ya habla ya!-

Esto- Draco disminuyo rapidamente la distancia que habia entre ellos y la beso

&&&Fin del Flash Back&&&

Ron!!- Grito Erin, Ron la habia abrzado por detras

Que?, te hice algo?- dijo Roin cuando Erin se alejo rapidamente de el

Como que si hiciste algo?!- dijo ella molesta – Se te olvido lo del Callejón?

Que?, pero de que .....- Erin comenzo a caminar hacia la salida- No recuerdas nada verdad?- Erin se paro en ese momento con cara de incredulidad, y Ron tenia la cabeza gacha

Na....nada de que?- dijo Erin con una mezcla de temor y preocupación, pues ella perdía la conciencia de todo cuando se bebía de más.

Ya veo...lo que digiste anoche...lo dijiste de corazon?- Ron levanto la cabeza y la miro a los ojos

El silencio reino

"por que siempre se queda en silencio, como lo odio"- penso Ron, aun mirandoa a los ojos, buscando algo en su ahora gris mirar (recuerden vamos, azul con vede, da un gris un poco raro, asi son mis ojos, preguntenle a alguien si quiere, alguien que me conosca obviamente)

no lo se- dijo aun mirandolo a los ojos, con los ojos llenos de lagrinas- si no se lo que sucedió no se que decirte- Erin salio corriendo, paso frente las escaleras donde la vio Lalaine que la siguió, ella entro en un pasadizo que iba al tercer piso

va al tercer piso- dijo Harry

Seguro va a la biblioteca- dijo Rion que se habia levantando

Andando-

Buen trabajo Weasley- dijo Rion antes de que Sofia saliera corriendo seguida de los demas por las escaleras, Erin habia sellado el pasadizo con una silla, llegaron a la puerta de la bilioteca de, pero oyeron unos golpes en la habitacion de enfrente, la biblioteca de Dumbledore

En la habiatacion.....

Erin golpeaba una pared, se habia roto los nudillos y le sangraban, pero no le dolia, Lalaine no intervenia, esoera entre la pared y Erin, si la queria hacer leña, pues que leña se volviera, no queria levarse un golpe de la rubia, Erin se canso y se recosto de la pared, se dejo caer mientras lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas, y llego al suelo, Laalaine sin decir una sola palabra se movio de su sitio, le curo las manos y volvio a su sitio.

- No me diras nada?- dijo Erin mientras se ponia unos guantes que saco de sus bolsillos, siempre los llevaba con ella, eran como de entrenamiento, le vidrian desde la muñeca hasta la mitad de los dedos, de color negro.

(-crees que se esten matando?- pregunto Hermione a Sofia

- SSHHH!!!!- Dijo Sofia)

Decir algo como que?- dijo Lalaine

No se, tal vez el por que de mi arranque de histeria, o el querer destruir la biblioteca del abuelo?- Miro alrededor, libros regados por todas partes, el intento de incendio de una estantería vacia, la ventana abierta, acausa de un vidrio roto, volvio su mirada a donde se encontraba Lalaine, agarro el libro que tenia al lado y se lo lanzo- Ahí esta el porque de mi histerismo, no les dije la leyenda completa, no morira una, sino dos- Lalaine abrio los ojos tanto que cualquiera ubiera creido que se le iban a salir, abrio el libro y se podia ver conmo sus ojos iban de un lado a otro, termino de leer y se quedo de piedra, levanto la cabeza temerosa, pues Erin se habia levantado y tenia los puños apretados y la cabeza gacha, una lagrima callo al lado de los pies de Erin

Estoy asi por la leyenda, el final de la leyenda, una morira, la otra sera infeliz por la perdida de su amor correspondido y la otra sera la unica que sobrevivira para contar al mundo lo vivido!!!!, como quires que me ponga si por cada cosa que pasa saco conclusiones de quienes seran las que moriran!, no quiero morir!, pero tampoco quiero vivir sin ustedes!!- (-Sofia- Rion hablo rompiendo el silencio- eso es verdad?-Sofia se quedo callada)Erin gruño y tiro varios libros donde salia la leyenda y varios que habia consultado en busca de la forma para viajar al pasado- Maldita sea- Erin se volteo y le iba a pegar a la puerta pero lo que sucedió sorprendio a todos, el puño de Erin estaba a dos centímetros de la nariz de Ron, este habia agarrado la muñeca de Erin, todos miraban la escena esperando que iba a suceder, Ron se encontraba muy serio, al igual que los demas

Por que no le dijiste a nadie?- pregunto Ron serio, Ern se le quedo mirando a los ojos

Responde!!- bramo Rion- por que no nos dijistes!- Erin volteo a mirarlo y luego bajo la vista- Erin- bramo

Dejala- murmuro Sofia con la voz quebrada atras de el- ella queria evitar esto.....esta escena.....no queria que nos preocuparamos, leparecio mejor tragarselo para ella misma.ñ...¿Por qué Erin?.......¿no confias en nosotros?-

No.....no es eso...es que – Erin cayo de rodillas junto con Ron- es que tambien......tambien- Se escucho la caida de un libro al suelo, todo voltearon a donde estaba Lalaine

Tambien incluye a unos de los angeles, incluye a Hermione- dijo Lalaine con la cabeza gacha, Hermone abrio los ojos y se abrazo de Harry, este la abrazo y le acaricio el cabello

De la historia surge la leyenda- murmuro Ron mirando a los ojos a Erin

La leyenda se modifica- susurro Harry en el oido de Hermione

Y el pasado se puede cambiar- dijo Sofia, todos la miraron sorprendidos, nadie se acordaba que tenian que viajar a la edad media y que lo podrian arreglar

El viajar el pasado no cambiara las cosas- dijo Draco

Solo las modificara a nuestro gusto- dijo Rion

Erin!- bramo Ron, Erin se habia quedado rigida, sus ojos habian perdido el brillo y se veian totalmente opacos sin expresión alguna

Esta teniendo una vision!- Lalaine y Sofi corrieron a ella, la movieron un poco y el color regreso a sus ojos, vio a Ron y se brazo a el y empezo a llorar, Lalaine y Sofía la sepraron rapidamente de el

Que hacen?- pregunto el molesto

Tiene que decirnos que vio, ella e la unica que al ver visiones se desmaya, pues todavía le falta un grado de entrenamiento, y tiene que decirnos que vio antes de que se desmaye- dijo Rion mientras lalaine y Sofi interrogaban a Erin

Dejenme, que esta vez no me voy a desmayar, seria demasiado inútil- Erin se levanto harta de sus amigas- en unos minutos vendran cuatro mortifagos, entraran por a cocina, y Dumbledore llegara muy tarde como para salvarnos-

Pero tenemos que aparecernos en la estacion, ahí nos esta esperando la orden- dijo Sofia

En Hogwarts no podremos aparecernos, y no podemos utilizar las varitas- dijo Erin

Cada quien que busque sus cosas, nos vemos en la sala- Dijo Hermione

Tenemos tiempo suficiente?- Pregunto Draco a Erin

Si, pero apurense- Todos salieron de la habitación y en cinco segundos estuvieron todos en la sala

Por que se cambiaron todos?- pregunto Erin

Por que preguntas?, tu tambien te cambiaste!- dijo Sofia

Claro!, si me aparesco en camisón en la estacion me veran como loca

No creo, algunas de tus pijamas parecen batolas- dijo Sofia

No te quejes de los pijamas de los demas, los tuyos dejam poco a la imaginación- dijo Rion desaprobatoriamente

Pe...oye!!!, como sabes tu como son mis camisones!!- Rion salio corriendo y se escondio detrás de Erin

Protegeme que me mata!- dijo Rion a Erin

Dejalo Sofia- se lejo de su hermano y lo miro de arriba abajo- Es un hombre que querias?- dijo levantando los hombros

En serio?- Lalaine se acerco a ellas- es uno de ellos, es que todavía no se me olvida cuando estabamos en primer año que le robamos su teddy!!!-

Como se llamaba?- preguto Sofia con una mano en la barbilla

No hay tiempo, faltan cinco minutos para que lleguen- dijo Erin, ella y las demas chicas (Ginny se habia ido a casa de su mama) se fueron a esconder, y los chicos, armados hasta los dientes, Harry, con una tapa de bote de basura como escudo, la pistola de su padrino en a cintura y una espada de una de las armaduras de la casa, al frente, Ron atrás a la izquierda con una holla en la cabeza, con otra espada y en el pantalón un cuerda parta amarar a los mortifagos, Rion en el centro atrás con bombas fetidas, bombas de humo, un encendedor para prenderlas y una tapa de basurero, Draco atrás a la derecha igual que harry, pero en ves de una pistola una escopeta que escontro en una de las habiataciones.

Listos?- pregunto Erin

Si- la puerta se abrio de repente y entraron 4 mortifagos, los chicos empezaron a pelear, las chicas salieron e su escondite

Que hacen?- Rion lanzo un cuchillo y dejo clavado a uno de los mortifagos en la pared, fue hacia elas y agarro a Sofia e la muñeca

Sueltala, haremos un hechizo para irnos de aquí, traenos a harry- dijo Erin

Hermione, tu nos puedes ayudar un poco, tu magia de bruja nos ayudara- Se pusieron en circulo y en eso llego harry, se puso entre Erin y Hermione y se agarraron de las manos, el tiempo se detuvo y todo comenzo a dar vueltas, luego de unos segundo sintieron el duro y frio piso de la estacion, antes de que cayeran unas manos los ayudaron.

Que paso?, por que no tomaron el trasladador- pregunto Remus

Erin tuvo una vision, un momento, donde estan Erin y Hermione?- pregunto Lalaine

aquí estan- Lalaine se voltio y vio a Herm en brazos de Harry y a Erin en brazos de Ron, ambas, desmayadas

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"_donde estoy" -Erin habia abierto los ojos- "huele a hospital y es todo blanco, ha de ser la enfermeria del tren o de Hogwarts"_- AAAAHHHHHH!!!!- alguien le puso la mano en el hombro y la sobresalto

SHHH!!!!, Erin soy yo, cállate, tenemos que salir, escuche gritos afuera- Hermione le tapo la boca y e acercaron a la puerta

Elbsvi sal de nustro vagon por favor- dijo Rion

Fuera de aquí Doxie asqueroso, nos contaminas el vagon- dijo Lalaine

Y también saca a tus dos pequeños microbios acompañantes, es que a veces la idiotez que es muy fuerte se puede pegar- dijo Sofia

Y si no que- dijo Elbsvi, en ese momento Erin se libero de Hermione, salio de la enfermeria y se recosto de la pared

Valla, valla, valla, miren a quienes tenemos aquí, a la crema y nata de Italia, aunque en realidad parezcan unas vacas atroces- dijo Erin metiendose un chicle en la boca

Coppola- dijo Elbsvi con fingida alegria- es verdad que te desmayaste en la estacion?- dijo con burla, Erin abrio un poco los ojos, pero se sereno al instante, no era momento de distracciones

Y yo que pense que tenias educación Elbsvi, ho!, verdad, si tu padre es asqueroso Kappa controlado por su esposa, que es n maldita Arpia, no creo que tenga educación- Erin se estaba acercando a Elbsvi

Que?, no tienes nada mejor que decir?- dijo Elbsvi, roj de la furia, los demas reian divertidos

Quieres que siga?- Erin levanto las cejas e hizo un gesto con la mano- pues sigo, no eres mas que una maldita sangre limpia que lo unico que quiere es matar a todos los "impuros", como tu los llamas, y también pareces una niña de diez año, que lo único que tiene en la cabeza, es el maquillaje, los chicos y las cosas materiales, ya qu no crees en el sentimiento y pensamiento humano, sigo?- Erin respiro una gran bocanada de aire, habia dicho todo esto muy rapido

Hay mas?- pregunto Draco riendo, en ese momento Elbsvi se puso en posición de pelea y sus "amigas" tambien, Lalaine y Sofia se pusieron a los lados de Erin, las tres rieron un poco

Estas segura de que quieres pelear?

Claro, la otra vez le di una paliza a Erin

Eres una cobard, eso fue por la espalda, y no me dañaste mucho, Sali con apenas un rasponcito

Y la semana en la enfermeria fue por....

Quieres una nariz nueva?, te la puedo dar con mucho gusto- dijo Erin mirando su puño con una sonrisa

No te atreverias

Quieres probar- dijo Erin levantando le cabeza cxon el puño en alto y una sonrisa maniaca

Puedo pensarlo- dijo Elbsvi temerosa

No – Sofia, Erin y Lalaine se pusieron en posición de combate, todo se volvio confuso, los chicos intentaban separar a las chicas de las arpias, Hermione se habia metido a ayudar, o la habian metido, habian conseguidi agarrar a las chicas y otros tres chicos habian agarrado a Elbsvi y a las demas

Jarred?- dijo Sofia con sorpresa

Eli?- dijo Erin incredula

Adrian- dijo lalaine con asco, ellos dejaron a la Arpias en el suelo y estas huyeron dspavoridas

Sofia...- empezo Barred

Barred- dijo con impaciencia- Entiendelo NO voy a volver contigo, esta claro?

Quisiera entenderte Sofia, pero no puedo, solo quiero saber que hice

Tu no hiciste nada, pero yo si- Sofia dio media vuelta, se metio en el vagon y cerro la puerta

Hay otro verda?!- pregunto ya perdiendo la paciencia mientras se iba, ella abrio la puerta y asomo la cabeza

Si- susurro penas audible y cerro la puerta

Largo de aquí he dicho Eli!!, que eres retrasado?!- Gritaba Erin en medio del pasillo, el tren habia arrancado y por eso avces trastabillaba

No te entiendo Erin por que me tratas asi?-

Te parece poco por estar conmigo y con otra a la vez?, vete al diablo- se alejo y se metio en su vagon con los demas, Laline sin decir nada mas tambien se metio en el vagon

Que a mi no me diras nada?- pregunto adrian

No, ya lo sabes, me das asco- dijo aun dentro del vagon

Nos quieren explicar que fue lo que paso haya?- Pregunto Ron

Peleamos- Dijo Erin como lo mas normal

Y el por que es?- dijo Harry

Por ser ellas- Contesto Sofia

Y por que me metieron a mi?-pregunto Hermione- yo no tengo nada que ver

Sabes que te divertistes- dijo lalaine abriendo un libro, cuyo titulo era "_El Mundo Encantado de Ela"_

Muy buena pelea- dijo Draco abriendo una revista de tipos de serpientes mientras todos lo veian mal por la revista- Que?, es por costumbre, me encantan!, sobre todo la pitón albina- volvio a su revista

Que lees?- Pregunto Hermione iteresada en el libro de Erin

Como trans AAAUU!!!!- Sofia le habia pegado un codazo en las costillas- 1001 formas de hechizar a tus enemigos

Lo siento se me cayo el libro- dijo sonriendo "_estupida casi le dices el verdadero titulo del libro", _le dijo a Erin transmitiendole el pensamiento- que lees Lalaine?-

"_El Mundo Encantado de Ela"_

otra vez?!, el desimo octava vez que lo lees!- dijo Erin bajando su libro

ya lo has leido suficiente- Sofia le quito el libro, lo cerro y le dio uno que se titulaba _"El cogido de Da Vinci"_- lee algo del mundo real

que te ocurre?- le pregunto Lalaine preocupada, pues las tres amaban ese tipo de libros, de los muggles fantasiosos

Pues, no creo mas en los cuentos de hadas- dijo con voz triste fingiendo concentración en su libro

Paso el tiempo y llegaron a Hogwarts, saludaron a su querido amigo Hagrid.

me entristece tanto poderlos ver- dijo lalaine mientras acariciaba un Threaslast (no tengo idea si se escribe asi, pero saben a que me refiero)

si- murmuraron las otras dos

vamos chi....los pueden ver?- Era Harry que se habia bajado de su coche, el otro se habia ido con los demas

si- dijo Erin, montandose en el coche seguida de las otras

recuerdas lo de Lucius?- Harry sintio a lo que dijo Sofia

Pues...esto fue lo que paso.....- lalaine miraba preocupada a Erin que miraba la ventana como ida...

&&&Flash Back&&&

En un restaurante de un pequeño pueblo de Italia estaban tres grandes familias reunidas por la celebración de que sus hijos consiguieron una beca

Propongo un brindis- Dijo el padre de Sofía levantandose

Por nuestros pequeños hijos para que salgan bien el las materias y aprovechen su asombrosa beca- dijo el padre de lalaine

Que no olviden que en los momentos difíciles siemopre habra alguien- dijo el padre de Erin

Que los seguiremos queriendo triunfen o fracasen y que estaremos con ustedes- dijo el padre de Sofia

Y por que sigan sus sueños con todo su corazon- dijeron los tres

Salud!- dijeron todos levantando las copas, todos tomaron y luego todo se volvio confuso, hubo una explosion y entraron unas personas enmascaradas

Maten a todos y asegurence de matar a las herederas- Nuestros padrs nos llevaron a un pasadizo, no dijeron que llegaramos a Albus, o como le decimos nosotros el abuelo, no lo es en realidad pero lo queremos como tal, Rion y nosotros llegamos a Hogwarts y Dumbledore nos conto la ultima parte de la leyenda

&&&Fin del Flash Back&&&

Erin seguia viendo como ausente la ventana, mientras en su mente se recreaban esas imágenes, el carrito habia llegado pero ella no se habia dado cuenta

Erin, ERIN!, que te pasa-Rion la empujaba un poco para que despertara de sus pensamientos, Erin automáticamente abrazo a su hemano con todas sus fuerza

Prometeme que no me dejaras nunca- le susurro

Que te...

Prometelo!

Bien..lo prometo...

Pasaron Al banquete y comenzo la eleccion, Erin, Sofia, Rion y lalinequedaron en Gryffindor, Elbvi, Mary Jane y Jhoan, quedaron en Slythering y Adrian y Eli quedaron en Ravenclaw

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pasaron los dias y los chicos avanzaban en sus clases, todo se habia arreglado entre Erin y Ron, habian estado saliendo (terrenos, pasadizo de la bruja tuerta a Hogsmeade, etc), y, aunque Rion y Sofia ya no se gritaran siempre habia tension cuando estaban en la misma habitación, a pesar de esto, todo iba de maravillas, pero la vida no siempre puede ser color de rosa.

Alumnos- Dumbledore se levanto para darle un anuncio a sus estudiantes en una fria noche de finales de octubre- debo darles un anuncio, para el dia de Hallowen hemos organizado una fiesta de disfraces, no es un baile de parejas, todos deberan llevar mascaras y nadie podra saber su identidad sino hasta las doce de la noche que se podran quitar las mascaras- todo se quedo en silencio- ha y por cierto durante la fiesta habra un Karaoque, para los que les despierte su lado artistico y quieran hacer una oreografia el salon de estudios muggles estara disponible todas las tarde espues de clases y todo el foin de semana - todos los hijos de magos vieron como si fuera un loco que se escapo del manicomio y los que sabian que era un karaoque empezaron a susurrar- Bueno, sigan con su comida alumnos- y se empezo a sentar pero parecio acordarse de algo- disculpen, pero después de la cena quiero a las estudiantes de intercambio de la casa de Gryffindor y el premio anual en mi oficina

Chicas, olvidense de sus tardes, tengo maravillosas ideas- dijo lalaine levantandose

Nosotras tambien- dijo Sofia que estaba hablando con Erin

Vamos?- pegunto Hermione

Si quieres despidete, sera una reunion un poco larga- dijo Erin agarrando una pequeña mochila

Que levas ahí?- Sofia miraba el bolso con el ceño fruncido

Mi discman-

Bueno, es hora de irnos- lalaine se fue a despedir de Draco

Adios chicos- dijo Erin

Adios- dijo Sofia

Harry me tengo que ir, no me esperes despierto que Erin me dijo que seria para largo-

Muy bien- Harry observo a su amiga y vio que se estrujaba las manos nerviosamente, el agarro sus manos entre las suyas, pero ella las alejo inmediatamente– no te pongas asi Hermone, veras que todo saldra bien- le sonrio de forma tranquilizadora y esta le devolvio el gesto

Si no quieres no vallas- dijo Erin apretando su hombro en señal de poyo- El lo entendera- se separo de ellos, se puso sus audifonos y empezo a caminar, al darse cuenta de que iba sola se quito los audifonos y se volvio a las otras

Oigan, no se van a vivir a otro pais, los veran mas tarde o mañana ya vamonos- Le dijo Erin a Sofia y Lalaine que se estaban despidiendo de Draco, ellas se voltearon y empezaron a caminar con Erin

Esperenme- Dijo Hermione al haber regresado de ese mar verde en el que se habia perdido, se unio a las otras, después de uno segundos desaparecieron en la oscuridad del pasillo, las chuicas llegron frente a la gárgola

Alguien sabe la contraseña?- dijo Erin

"Calcetines azules"- dijo una voz detrás de ellas

Cóppola, Chamrling, White, Granger, el Director las espera en su despacho- dijo Macgonagall, subieron por la escalera giradora (es asi no, o es rotatoria, bueno ustedes entendieron)

Que paso abuelo!- dijo Lalaine tirandose en uno de los sofas

Lalaine!- di Herm inadignada

Que mas viejo- dijo Erin mientras abrasaba a Dumbledore – abuelo, crees que Minerva me regañe si me pinto las puntos del cabello de rojo?

No te peocupes, es mas a ella le gusta mucho el rojo, quiza le gusten

Erin!-

Hola abuelito!, mira te compre un nuevo objeto extraño, una tetera que pronostica el tiempo, pero au no consigo que esta carcacha diga la tempreratura del te- dijo Sofia mientras le daba unos golpecitos a la tetera- oye me agradan tus medias!, sobre todo la esnicth voladora!!!!

Chicas!- dijo Hermione

Ho!, señorita Granger, seguro ellas no se lo han dicho, pero somos algo como...¿familia?- dijo el director mientras se sentaba e invitaba a centarse a las demas- las conosco desde muy pequeñas, y aunque no hay ningun vinculo de sangre, estas chicas son como mis nietas-

Abuelo...- dijo Erin

No es por molestar, pero...- dijo Lalaine

Estamos cansadas y queremos dormir- dijo Sofia

Cual es el motivo por el que nos llamo?- dijo Hermione

Pues, me imagino que ya todos estarán enterados de la leyenda completa- dijo Dumbledore mirando de reojo Erin

Lo siento- dijo Erin bajando la cabeza

No te preocupes, pues la cuestión es que ya tengo la fecha en que será el eclipse y cuando tendrán que viajar

Cuando será?- dijo Sofia

Será en Semana santa, justo el día antes que regresan al colegio

Que?- dijeron todas

Tan pronto?- dijo Sofia

Las chicas se fueron del despacho calladas, llegaron a la sala común vieron que todavía estaba llena, así que debía de ser temprano, Harry y Draco jugaban ajedrez, Rion leía y Ron miraba la partida de Draco y Harry

Hola chicos- dijo Hermione sentándose al lado de Harry, miro detenidamente las piezas en el tablero y movió una - Jaque mate

Como hiciste eso?- Draco miraba desconcertado el tablero de ajedrez muggle

Por favor Draco!, era muy fácil!- hizo un gesto restándole importancia

Hola, ¿Cómo estas?- Sofia se sentó al lado de Rion

Ahora me hablas?!, que sorpresa!- dijo molesto

Lo siento- agarro su mano- me di cuenta que no hablar contigo hace la vida muy aburrida- Rion le sonrió y ella le sonrió de vuelta

Hola!, que lees?- Ron había abrazado a Erin por detrás y apoyo su barbilla sobre la cabeza de Erin, esta apenas se dio cuenta, pues veía unas carpetas llenas de pergaminos

Estoy viendo que canciones vamos a cantar en el karaoque- paso unos pergaminos y se quedo viendo uno con una gran sonrisa- amo esta canción-

Sin miedo a nada?, oye quien es Alex Ubago?- pregunto Ron

Toma lee la letra- Erin se separo de Ron y le dio el pergamino, este lo leyó rápidamente

Ya ve por que te gusta, es hermosa la letra- dijo Ron- oye crees que podrías prestarme la letra y la canción?

Erin se te cayo este pergamino- dijo Draco

Oye!, pero si a mi me encanta esta canción- Lalaine le quito el pergamino a Draco de las manos

Cual es- pregunto Hermione que se había unido a la conversación junto con Harry que le había pedido el discman a Erin y ya no escuchaba a nadie

Accidentaly in love- lalaine miro de repente su reloj- chicas!, deberíamos acostarnos es muy tarde-

Muy bien- dijeron Sofía y Hermione

Un rato mas!, yo no tengo sueño- dijo Erin

Si no te levantas temprano no te guardare desayuno!- dijo Lalaine

Si mama- dijo Erin como niña regañada

Hermione- llamo Harry antes de que se fuera, ella se volteo y fue a donde se encontraba el- tengo que hablar contigo te veo aquí a la una-

Sucede algo Harry?- pregunto ella preocupada

no ocurre nada, te espero aquí a la una- el se volteo y subió a su habitación, ella hizo lo mismo

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

hola!, perdonen la tardanza, pero es que escribir el capitulo me tomo varias semana y para colmo mi comp. se puso necia, espero que les guste, bueno cualquier sugerencia, maleficio, tomatazo, insulto o para decirme que como escritora me muero de hambre, manden un review plis!!!! ï!!!

Un besote!

Su amiga

Sakimi!!!

Dejen reviews!!!


End file.
